Horcrux Christmas
by Nefmacilwen
Summary: Hermione had hoped her boys would not remember Christmas even though she knew it was a long shot. After HBP


_**HORCRUX CHRISTMAS**_

Hermione had hoped her boys would not remember Christmas even though she knew it was a long shot. After all, it was Ron's favourite holiday and Harry's as well, ever since he started Hogwarts. But now, she was willing to give up anything she had to Obliviate any memory of Christmas from their minds or make a strong Sleeping Draught that would last until after the 25th. Sometimes she fooled herself into thinking that with all the action and danger around, they might treat it as a regular day, or even better, forget its existence.

But as the long days and sleepless nights continued, none of them could ignore the scarlet leaves blanketing the once green lands, the biting winds that seemed to get harsher and colder every day, the scent of pine cones deep in the unmarked forests… the signs were everywhere, laughing at her. No matter how hard she tried, she could not hide every autumn leaf, every pine cone… she could not protect her boys from facing the inevitable.

She was most worried about Ron.

Ron would take it the hardest because all his past Christmases were filled with warmth, laughter, delicious food, family and friends and the best of all – presents. This Christmas, her poor beautiful boy would be eating cold baked beans and sausages instead of turkey and pudding, inside a cold, damp cave crouched near a weak fire for warmth. There would be no presents. Instead, he might have a few cuts and bruises as the days progressed and if they were really lucky, one or two Death Eater attacks.

Hermione sighed. With a heavy heart, her thoughts turned to Harry.

Harry knew what it was like to be alone on Christmas. He knew what it was like to be treated worse than dirt and to fall asleep on an empty stomach with no presents, all on Christmas. It hurt her just thinking about it. He also knew what it was like to share a wonderful Christmas like Ron's. But deep down, he probably knew that this year's Christmas would be on of those that he dreaded.

All in all, Hermione did not have to worry much about her dear Harry. Her thoughts were on her beloved Ron.

She cried today. How could the fates be so cruel? Didn't they know that she was trying her best to shelter him from the truth? Did they want to see him suffer?

It happened while they were studying a well-detailed map of England that showed every Muggle and Wizard dwellings. Somehow, an Enchanted Forest began showing up on the map for the past two days. It was a few miles east of Liverpool right where a few hundred Muggles lived and they all agreed that it was worth investigating.

They were currently hiding in a small Muggle town and limiting their use of magic. It was Harry's idea that to stay the night in a nearby bed and breakfast before approaching the Enchanted Forest. Hermione had protested saying that they were low on Muggle money and that it would be better if they avoided people on the whole. But Harry insisted.

Now as they were discussing the safest route through the forest it happened: the first snow flake of the season floated right in the middle of the map.

They simply stared at it. Hermione refused to believe it was snow until Harry looked up at the sky just as another landed on his nose.

Hermione gritted her teeth. Snow equals Christmas. She did not want to see Ron's expression much less think of it.

"Blimey, is that a snow flake?" asked Ron, pointing at the now melted treachery on the map.

"No it isn't," Hermione snapped, "let's focus on this map."

But neither boy was paying attention. Ron was looking up at the sky hoping to see more snow while Harry was brushing small droplets of water from his nose with a slight smile on his face.

"Ron! Harry!"

They jumped and looked at her wide-eyed. "Hermione, what's-," Harry began but she cut him off instantly.

"Let's focus on the map!" she nearly shouted. Harry stared at her as though she had grown an extra head or two but then hastily obeyed when she sent him a murderous glare. She turned her evil eye on Ron who quickly followed Harry's movements. Satisfied, she continued. "I was saying the path through the quicksand is not the best way. The Whomping Willows look a lot more promising."

"Are you mental Hermione? That's suicide!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's a lot faster than the Quicksand, Ron," Harry said pointing at the map, "the quicksand covers a bigger area than the Whomping Willows and we'll probably loose a day or two if we go around it."

Ron shook his head. "I'd rather loose a week than getting mauled by those trees." He pointed at another path. "This one looks better but we'll have to-." He stopped. A snow flake had fallen on his hand. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for a time turner.

"It _is _snowing!"

She wanted the ground to open up, swallow them whole and release them after Christmas. She reluctantly opened her eyes and braced herself. Ron's head was covered in snow flakes and he was grinning like a little boy on Christmas day.

Christmas Day. Her heart broke.

Damn the fates! They were working against her. Damn them!

"It's snowing," he said again, laughing with Harry. "Hermione look! It's snowing!" She forced a smile. The snow fell faster. "At this rate, it'll be covered in the morning!"

She was thinking the same thing. She had to get them out of the blasted snow. She looked around to figure out how far they were from the inn, ignoring the flakes caught in her tangled hair. Harry rolled up the map and secured it in his bag.

"Come on, let's get inside before we freeze to death," she said and started walking. She raised her hand to brush her hair away from her face and her eyes caught the white, innocent specks on her hand. She scowled at them.

The door to the inn jingled "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" when Hermione pushed it open. She exhaled sharply but her step never wavered. The boys followed, pointing and commenting on the decorations.

From ceiling to floor, the room was decorated in red and green streamers, blue and silver stars, miniature Father Christmases on each table and a huge Christmas tree so lavishly decorated that it made Hermione want to set it on fire.

She walked up to the man behind the counter and smiled politely.

"Merry Christmas miss! What can I do for you?"

"Two rooms please. One with a double bed, the other single." She dug in her pockets for Muggle money.

"Evening sir," Ron said behind her, "nice place. You did a good job with the decorations."

Hermione clenched her jaw but said nothing.

The man beamed. "Thanks mate! It took me hours to get those streamers up."

Hermione set the notes on the counter and the man handed her the keys for the rooms.

"I never thought I'd get them ready in time," he was saying, "but the misses finally came through. She's not that big on the whole decorating bit."

Ron gasped. "But that's the best part!"

The man nodded knowingly. "That's what I told her. It didn't help though. Well, there are your keys. Up the stairs and down the corridor. You can't miss it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you sir."

"I'll have my wife bring up some biscuits and tea. How's that? No charge. 'Tis the season of giving!"

Hermione wanted to choke the season out of him.

The boys could not stop thanking him. How could they refuse his offer? They were going to sleep on warm beds tonight and were actually going to have biscuits several days before Christmas. It was a feast neither of them thought possible this year.

Hermione mumbled her thanks before leading the way to the stairs. Harry grabbed her bag and they followed her up the stairs and down the corridor just as the man said. Ron was talking to Harry about the decorations and how he could make them so much better.

"The Father Christmases look so boring just sitting on the table, don't you think? They should be moving and laughing and singing carols."

In front of them Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Harry said, "and the stars should be brighter. What about fairies on the tree there?"

It was bad enough that Ron was talking about it but when Harry encouraged him…

Hermione stopped so suddenly that Harry and Ron nearly crashed into her. She whirled around and glared at them. "Enough with the Christmas talk! We have lots of things to think about instead of this stupid season. So, just STOP IT! In twenty minutes we are going to find a reasonable path through the Enchanted Forest and tomorrow, we'll be up by the crack of dawn heading out to find it! Do I make myself clear?

Without waiting for an answer, she thrust the key to their room into Ron's hand and disappeared into her own. Harry and Ron just stood there, not knowing what to do next. But it was Ron who looked sad.

"It's just as I thought," he said softly, "Hermione has never been alone like this on Christmas. I knew she'd take it hard and try her best to ignore it. I've been trying to make her feel like it's not a big deal, you know, talking about the decorations and pointing out pine cones for her while we were in the mountains tracking those Death Eaters. But I think I went too far."

Harry sighed. "It's hard for all of us. And again, I'm sorry I put you two in this."

"Come off it. We're past that."

"I know. It's just that… she deserves better than this, you deserve better than this. I hate seeing Hermione sleeping on the hard ground. She never complains of course but you can see how tired she's been because she doesn't get much sleep. And you, Ron, it's-."

Ron held up his hand. "It's okay Harry, I know."

Harry nodded and glanced at the door of Hermione's room. "You should go in. She needs you." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ron grinned and then shook his head. "She needs the both of us, her friends. After that, you can leave."

"Deal." They shook on it.

Hermione slammed the door behind her, locked it and threw her bags across the room. She could not stop crying. She cursed everything white, everything flaky, everything red and green, everything that had to do with Christmas.

Her plan was not working. It was the snowflake's fault. Off all the people in the world, it just had to choose them. It had to choose their map. It had to choose her boys. Fresh tears leaked out from the corner of her eyes.

"Hermione! Open up!"

She groaned. Ron, of course. Her knight in shining armour. Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone while she thought of a way to rid the world of Christmas just this once?

"Come on Hermione. Let us in."

Her eyes widened. Harry? She hastily wiped her eyes and nose before waving her hand at the door, unlocking it. Ron entered, followed by Harry. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for shouting at the both of you."

Ron sighed. "You don't have to put up a front for us, you know that. I'm sorry that I pushed this on you." Harry nodded.

Hermione frowned. "Pushed what?"

"This whole Christmas thing," Harry replied.

"I've been talking about it all the time so you wouldn't feel terrible about Christmas. I wanted you to see that it's okay to talk about it even though it'd be different this year."

She gaped at him.

Harry continued, "You avoided talking about it, so we both figured that this might cheer you up." He gestured at her room. "It was my idea to come here, remember? So you might feel better surrounded by everything Christmas, and well, sleep on a real bed for a change."

Hermione was speechless. Tears filled her eyes again. They, her boys, her dear boys were so thoughtful and sweet. She grabbed them both and hugged them tightly. Ron and Harry bumped heads.

"Thanks mate," Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Cheers then." Ron grinned as he held Hermione with one arm.

"I can't believe you two!" Hermione said when she released them. She rubbed her eyes and smiled fondly at them. They thought _she_ would be sad over this whole Christmas thing, and she thought they'd take it hard… Hermione shook her head and chuckled. She was trying to protect them while they were trying to protect her.

She looked at them. "Thank you."

Ron beamed. Harry glanced at his friends. "I forgot to lock our room, Ron," he said walking out and trying very hard to hide his smile.

When he left, Ron and Hermione stared at each other until they could not take it any longer. Ron pulled her towards him and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. Who cared about gifts and food and warm beds? She had everything she wanted in her arms.


End file.
